


I wanted to be your god

by DapperSheep



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep
Summary: [  I wanted to sing a song to save you,But I know that it's impossible.         ]A drabble.
Kudos: 5





	I wanted to be your god

**Author's Note:**

> Short and unbeta'd. I will die like a man for yet another indulgence, lightly peppered in sadness.  
> Inspired by Kanzaki Iori's 君の神様になりたい。

“Cassata. If gods wanted us to live peacefully with the humans and everything else, then why is the world like this?”

Cassata had learned to expect these questions from Pizza these days. Still, anticipating it didn’t lessen the amount of surprise he felt each time. The ginger sighed and scratched the side of his exposed neck with an almost pensive expression. It was a hard question to answer, rather philosophical if he looked at it at one angle and that was something he really wasn’t good at.

“I don’t know how to answer that, ‘Za.” He answered honestly. “Why are you asking?”

Pizza shrugged, hunching his shoulders a moment then tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“If they’re not any better than humans, even if I think a lot of humans are good… Then what  _ are _ gods, Cassata?”

What were they indeed?

Cassata simply shook his head, and Pizza took that as an answer.

The one-eyed ginger looked over his friend. Under the sun, he radiated brightness like he always had. But under the overcast skies, when the rain fell like it did today and there was no life on the streets, Pizza fell into a subdued sort of silence.

And it always circled back to  _ him _ .

Even Whiskey hadn’t affected Pizza like this. But who was Cassata kidding? Those were two equally different matters.

He understood that in the brief time that Pizza had met  _ him _ , there was something there that had settled and grown. Perhaps he was a little jealous of it himself, but he would never tell his friend that. It would hurt him to hear it.

The rain continued to fall outside. It didn’t seem like it would stop all night. Cheese continued to sleep like a log, curled up and unmoving since Cassata had tucked her in.

Pizza was the first again to break the silence. “He told me, he didn’t believe in gods. He told me there was nothing good to come out of having faith in someone who didn’t understand what it was like to exist in this world.”

_ The moment their eyes met, the masks fell. And in a surreal sense of clarity, their gazes communicated a commonality between them. _

_ Powerlessness. _

The blonde Food Soul closed his eyes. He remembered the faces of  _ his  _ friends. The myriad of emotions running through each and every one of them. No one had been apathetic. No one had sneered at  _ him _ in that instance.

In a way, he had been their god. Their bitter, lonely god who for all his flaws and little cruelties, had been the one to care when they needed it the most. All of their corroded, scarred and screaming voices gathered into a single outlet, poised like a double-edged blade towards the world that had abandoned and wronged them.

Pizza looked towards the rain pattering against the window. He lifted an ungloved hand and pressed it against the cool glass, studying his reflection in the glass.

He mulled over a thought, a gentle sort of sadness washing over him.

“If he had let me... I wanted to be his god.”


End file.
